


ε υ ρ h σ я і α

by Ahri_Hime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reverse Harem, Sexual Content, i love these boys, there will probably be smut, they are all of age if they're being spicy ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri_Hime/pseuds/Ahri_Hime
Summary: You are his euphoria.----A collection of oneshots and drabbles involving female reader and various Haikyuu boys.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	1. Cursed | Goshiki Tsutomu

_“It’s a curse,”_ his father had told him years ago. He was only seven at the time so he hadn’t fully understood it. His father was the knight to the current queen, a position bestowed unto him on the day of his birth. It was a tradition for the men of his family to protect the women of the royal family.  
It was when he was about fifteen or sixteen that he finally understood what his father meant.

When he was younger, watching you hold onto his arm or hand when you were scared… he’d felt nothing but brotherly affection. He’d pretty much been raised with you, after all. But as you both entered your teenage years and then on to your young adult lives, something changed.

Goshiki didn’t mind being a knight. Some people thought that he was nothing more than a lap dog for the royal family. In a sense, he supposed, he was. If you had requested it, he’d run up and down the streets of the kingdom to find your requested treat.

He didn’t pay them any mind. Not when he had your pretty smile to think about instead.

“It’s time to get up,” he’d say in the morning when he came to rouse you from your sleep. Sometimes he’d hover over you, arms on either side of your body, eyes blazing with something just beneath the surface. When you’d open your eyes and stare at him, he’d smile and stand back up with a, “good morning princess.”

Other times you’d wake up to his back, his body turned towards the window as he gazed out upon the kingdom. Sometimes he looked sad when he turned around, but he always hid it with a smile.

During the day he would attend to his duties. He always returned to you when he was done though. Not only because it was his sole purpose for existing but because he also enjoyed his time most when it was with you.

When there were parties he’d stand by your side, through all the painfully awkward interactions and strange attempts at courting. You always seemed happiest when you were beside him, but perhaps he was just telling himself that.

It’s a curse.

He knew it was a curse. He would never get to be with you in the end, he knew. For you were a princess and he was only a knight. Two positions that were never meant to be together, that could never be together.

But…

“I love you, Tsutomu.”

As he held you, your heartbeat barely audible over his own… he found that he really couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Stay with me forever.”

You always looked so cute when you said that. His answer would always stay the same. “Always.”

Even when you were married off and he was cursed to standby and watch another man love you…he would. For he was your knight and you were his princess and he would be by your side until the end.

_It’s a curse._

_I know._

He would be cursed in a thousand lifetimes if in every one he got to be with you.


	2. Fond | Kageyama Tobio

Kageyama Tobio wasn’t particularly fond of people. He tolerated them best he could, but anything beyond that just seemed like too much of a headache for him. Though, it wasn’t like anyone at Kitagawa First was jumping at the chance to be his friend.

Not when everyone knew about his tendencies on the court.

His teammates had dubbed him the “King of the Court”. Which would sound cool if he wasn’t acutely aware of what they actually meant when bestowing the title upon him.

_Selfish. Unreasonable. Intolerable. Demanding._

He let out a sigh as he squeezed his milk box just a little bit tighter.

It really wasn’t his fault he was competitive. He just wanted to win. He wanted to lead his team to victory! There wasn’t… there wasn’t anything wrong with that! So what if he ordered them around and told them they needed to be better! It was true!

The sound of laughter caught his attention and he turned to look at the source.

It was a girl, one he hadn’t seen before. She was with a member of the student council, her lunch tray in hand as her eyes scanned the cafeteria. She must be the new transfer everyone was talking about.

He hadn’t been expecting her to make eye contact. He was so shocked he couldn’t even look away when her gaze met his. Instead, he held it, face impassive and lips parted slightly as they engaged in an impromptu staring contest.

The student council member leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing the girl to break eye contact.

Hah he won.

Still…

Her gaze was quickly back to his as she pinched her eyebrows together slightly in thought, as if she were mulling over what had been said to her.

His expression shifted to muted surprise as she swiftly made her way over to his empty table, setting her tray down as she began to sit. It seemed like she realized she hadn’t even introduced herself as she suddenly stood straight up, head tilting to the side. “Can I sit here?”

It took him a solid twenty seconds for him to process she’d spoken to him. His lunches usually went without human contact. Something he’d gotten used to. Something he… really didn’t mind by now.

“Uh.” He glanced away before shrugging. “Sure.”

From his peripheral vision he saw her smile, smoothing down her skirt as she sat across from him. 

Silence.

Kageyama wasn’t good at making casual conversation. Even if he _did_ try to talk about something it usually ended up volleyball related. Another reason people seemed to avoid him.

“I’m [Y/N].”

You were… staring at him. Oh right, he needed to respond.

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“It’s nice to meet you Kageyama-kun.”

One lunch turned into two, and then three, and then before he knew it you were a constant in his life. People didn’t understand why someone so bright and friendly as you had taken a shining to someone like him- The King of the Court. Hell, even he still didn’t understand it. But he wouldn’t question it.

“Tobio-kun! Teach me to play volleyball!”

Kageyama wasn’t particularly fond of people. But you… well, he could see himself becoming fond of you.


	3. MILF | Oikawa Tooru

“What are you doing?”

Oikawa Tooru froze at the sound of your voice, his back stiffening before his shoulders relaxed. He stayed turned away from you, shifting when you tried to face him headon. “What are you talking about? I’m not doing aaaaanything.”

Being the manager at Seijou was honestly exhausting. One might think it was exhausting because you had to take care of a bunch of high school boys. Oh no, that wasn’t the case. It was exhausting because of a certain brown haired playboy who always made life harder for you than it needed to be.

Sure Iwa put him in his place… but Iwa wasn’t always around. Sometimes it was up to you. Though, honestly, if you asked Iwa he would say you were both children.

“Oikawa, you do realize that I’m not an idiot, right?” You had told yourself you were used to his antics by now. But he just loved to surprise you. “What are you doing? Let me see!”

“No! Go away Name-Chan!” He turned away from you, pouting as you gripped onto his shoulders in an attempt to pivot him. “You’ll tell Iwa-chan and then I’ll-!”

He was cut off as a soft meow emitted from somewhere… on him.

The two of you froze for a moment. Was that…? Your fingers gripped the material of his jacket as you slowly rose to your tiptoes, using him to balance yourself. Once your eyes passed the threshold of his shoulder you were graced with a tiny kitten head poking out from his slightly unzipped jacket.

“... Oikawa is that…”

“Yeah.”

“Did you really-?”

“Yeah.”

You really weren’t sure why Oikawa had snuck a kitten into school grounds in his jacket. But at the moment you really couldn’t bring yourself to care all that much. After all, you were a sucker for baby animals. Who wasn’t?

So it should have come as no surprise that when Iwa walked into the gym a few minutes later, Oikawa and yourself were flat on your stomachs patting the gym ground as you each tried to coo the little kitten over.

“Come to mommy, mommy will love you the most~!”

“Noooo, come over here. Daddy is the one who rescued you. Mommy is mean to Daddy.”

“I want a divorce. I’m taking half and the child.”

“You better pay child support.”

“Only until they’re eighteen!”

“You’re a terrible father!”

“Maybe…” he reached a hand out to pet the tumbling kitten’s head, “but at least your Mommy is a MILF.”

“OIKAWA.”

“Hehe~”

Iwa blinked, turning away from you two as he let out an exasperated sigh. “I hate my life.”


	4. Addict | Kuroo Tetsurou

His lips ghosted your neck and you let out a breathy sigh, your fingers running along his spine. You had both promised it would be the last time. But, then again, how many times before that had you said the same thing?

You knew the more you were with him, the deeper it would hurt when you were apart.

You were nothing more than friends. Friends with benefits, you supposed.

It had started as a harmless fling. You’d both been drinking after one of his games and one thing led to another and you woke up the next morning with his legs entangled with your own. The two of you had laughed, discussing what to eat for breakfast, acting as if it had never happened.

But a week later you had found yourself in his bed again, his teeth marking the parts of your skin he knew others wouldn’t see. Parts that were only for him.

When you were lonely you would sometimes stare at your phone, wondering if he would reach out to you. Did he think of you as much as you thought of him? In the end you would give in and press the send button. _Are you awake?_ If he wasn’t asleep, he’d always come. 

“T-Tetsurou,” you gasped as he shifted his hips in the way he knew you loved. “Please.”

“Please what?”

He loved to tease you. It was never straightforward with him. Even if it was supposed to be ‘quick’, he always seemed to relish in your torment.

An indignant huff left your lips and you jabbed him in the back with your finger, earning a laugh. Was something so intimate supposed to be so fun? Why was it that you melted underneath him like this?

No strings attached, hah, what a stupid concept.

“Please stop being an ass.”

The dark haired male laughed, his hand sliding down your leg to hitch your thigh on his hip. “Come’on. Don’t say that. We both know you love me.”

You hesitated for a moment, something gripping at your heart. He always said things like that. With his carefree smile and no ill intention hidden in his words at all.

After a moment you smiled, your nails digging into his skin as you tried to calm yourself down. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

You knew he didn’t love you. But… for now… for now that was okay. You were an addict and he was your drug. So long as you had him, you’d be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll actually get around to writing a one shot. But right now I'm pouring my efforts into my Haikyuu fantasy novel (shameless plug ;o; )


End file.
